Sammy's big brother
by Pocketzita
Summary: Dean will always take care of Sam, even if it means running away of everything they know, after all he's Sammy's big brother


Sammy's big brother.

Sam was all alone, Dean had left with a girl at school telling his brother to go to the motel by himself, Sam had no problem with that as he was used to his big brother's way of ditching him for some "hot chick" as Dean called them, still it hurt a little knowing that he would prefer to be with someone he didn't care of or knew just to get laid- whatever that meant- instead of being with him, his little brother. Sam missed the old days when it was just him and Dean, him and Dean against the world, 'anyway' he said to himself as he went to Dean's duffle bag, took out one of his t-shirts and putted it on. It always made him feel better, it was as close as it got to have his big brother with him, he smiled as he sniffed the shirt calming at Dean's scent, and it smelled like home. Afterwards he went to the mirror, imagining being Dean for a moment and making silly poses, he wanted to be like his brother when he grew up, he wanted to be strong and handsome like him. Then he started to recite every pick-up line he knew Dean had said at some point, laughing at himself moment to moment, knowing he was being kind of a dork, not that he minded, it made him feel safe at the shady motel room. He even tried to make his hair look like Dean's at some point in the afternoon, knowing that his brother would probably arrive at night or even in the morning and his father was still working. Sam was happy to be normal for a moment, not the freak that everyone thought he was at school, he even kind of knew that his dad felt like that sometimes too, like he had a son for a weirdo, but in all honesty it didn't matter that much to Sam because he knew Dean didn't thought that, Dean cared for him and that made all the difference. Before he could react the door flung open and his dad came through, Sam panicked but it was too late, his dad had already saw him and he could see how his tiredness became annoyance in a matter of seconds.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Nothing!" said Sam as he tried to undo his hair as quickly as he could.

"Stop it, you're making me dizzy just by seeing you!" Sam stopped, not wanting to make his dad angry, he knew all too well what would happen otherwise. "Bring me a beer" said John tiredly as he went to the couch of the motel room. Sam rapidly did as asked but he tripped and fell to the ground, shattering the beer on the floor.

"You can't do anything right can you, you stupid boy?!"John shouted, standing from his seat and stopping in front of Sam.

"I'm so-sorry…" Sam whispered, fear pumping through his veins, he was down for it and he knew it.

"Oh, you're _sorry_?" John said in a mocking tone "You are useless!" he raised his voice at the last word as he kicked Sam in the stomach.

At that moment Dean entered the motel room and with that all his good humor banished, _nothing_ touched Sammy, not even the sad excuse they had for a father. Walking towards his father, rage flowing through his veins, he took John's arm and pushed him away of his little brother.

"Leave him alone" standing in front of Sam, attempting to protect him if their dad didn't listen.

"Watch your tone Dean and step aside"

"No, I said leave him alone"

"Fine" said John before he punched Dean so hard he fell to the ground. It took a moment for Dean to gain his senses again, grabbing a chair that was nearby he stood and hit his father as hard as he could, leaving him unconscious.

After he was sure their dad wasn't going to wake up any time soon, he checked Sam for any grave injuries. 'Just a couple of bruises' he thought while sighing in relief, but then it hit him, they couldn't stay there anymore, their dad was going to kill them.

"Come on Sammy, pack your things we're leaving" said Dean breathless, as he helped his brother to get up, dammit his head hurted like a bitch.

Sam did as asked not questioning his brother's decision, he might be young but he wasn't stupid, he knew what their dad could do if he woke up while they were still there. Soon everything they had was in their duffle bags, Dean stole the Impala's keys and they left behind the bad memories not looking back once.

"Dean, what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out Sammy"


End file.
